


the only exception

by tsumuii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumuii/pseuds/tsumuii
Summary: "Entonces..." Oikawa intentaba taladrarlo con la mirada, pero Kuroo estaba bastante ocupado en Hinata y Kenma, el primero haciéndole trenzas en el cabello al segundo mientras reían.La mirada de Kuroo no mostraba nada más que anhelo, anhelo por el corazón ajeno que conocía hace tanto y que deseaba poseer.Kuroo recién se había percatado de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo y se hundía en su asiento pensando que jamás podrían ser correspondidos.𝘘𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘷𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘥𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘢.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> hola! bienvenidos al fic donde el grupo de amigos se va de viaje y en éste Kuroo se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Kenma, sufren, se emborrachan, surgen más amores, viajan y otras cosas más! espero les guste <33

"Buenos días, _roommate_ " La sonrisa engreída de Kuroo se asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

"No terminé mi curso de inglés" exclamó un adormilado Kenma en un saludo normal, común entre ambos.

Kuroo río suavemente y dejó un suave beso sobre el cabello del más bajo mientras colocaba dos platos en la mesa donde usualmente desayunaban, almorzaban y cenaban juntos. Solo ellos dos, sumidos en su pequeño y acogedor paraíso.

"¿Tu maleta está lista?" preguntó Kuroo mientras miraba a Kenma morder su sandwich. Sintió su pecho oprimirse un poco ante la tierna escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Kenma se limitó a murmurar un bajo y suave "mhm" sin parar de comer, tal parece que sintió la mirada ajena sobre sí ya que su mirada se levantó y se conectó directamente con la de Kuroo, causando a este último un escalofrío que recorrió desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja.

"¿Pasa algo?" sus manos bajaron para dejar el sandwich en el plato y su mirada se encontraba fija en el rostro frente a él, Kuroo se congeló en su asiento por un momento.

¿Pasaba algo realmente? Desde hace unos días su pulso se aceleraba cuando Kenma se acercaba mucho, o cuando le dedicaba una de esas miradas _"asesinas"_ como diría Oikawa. Últimamente se sentía más consciente de su presencia, miraba con gran detalle los elegantes movimientos del rubio e inconscientemente hacía distintas cosas para poder apreciar todas las muecas y reacciones de Kenma.

Últimamente era más consciente de _Kenma_ en sí.

"Kuro." la suave voz lo sacó de su mente, sus cejas estaban ligeramente fruncidas y sus labios se inclinaban hacia abajo. 

_"La mueca de preocupación"_ pensó Kuroo sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que se escapó por sus labios.

"Estoy bien, estaba recordando que te hice una nueva playlist anoche para que no te aburras durante el viaje" exclamó como si nada apoyando sus dedos sobre la frente del menor, deshaciendo su ceño fruncido.

"¿Me hiciste una playlist?" preguntó Kenma con ligera sorpresa, aún su voz sonando tan inexpresiva como era posible.

Fue entonces que Kuroo cayó en cuenta de la situación, alejó inmediatamente la mano de la frente ajena y la posó en su nuca, desviando la mirada tratando de no verse tan _obviamente_ avergonzado. La verdad era que había pasado toda la noche anterior buscando y agregando nuevas canciones a una nueva playlist en su celular, no sabía por qué lo había hecho, ni siquiera recordaba cómo había empezado a armarla, pero todas las canciones que figuraban en esta le recordaban al pequeño sujeto de ojos dorados y cabello rubio que ahora mismo permanecía sentado frente a él.

"Sí..." aclaró su garganta antes de seguir hablando "ya sé que siempre te aburres en los viajes porque no puedes jugar ya que el ruido te molesta, así que supuse que estaría bien algo de música nueva..." después de hablar, Kuroo levantó su mirada nerviosa para conectarla con los dorados y ahora brillantes ojos que lo observaban.

Mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas, manos sudorosas, corazón acelerado y ojos brillantes, Kenma sentía que podría morir en ese preciso instante, sin saber que Kuroo se sentía exactamente igual al mirarlo.

"Gracias..." exclamó Kenma en un tono de voz tan suave y bajo que Kuroo lo sintió como una caricia delicada y cuidadosa en su oreja.

"Siempre para ti, gatito"

#

"¿Estamos todos? No falta nadie, ¿No?" Akaashi podría pasar perfectamente como la niñera de muchos preescolares mientras los hacía subir uno por uno al bus que habían rentado para ir todos juntos.

"¡Hinata!" llamó Akaashi al pie del bus, sus delgadas y elegantes manos sosteniendo una libreta con los nombres de sus amigos, aunque eran pocos, le gustaba tener todo bajo control.

"¡Aquí estoy!" el pequeño pelinaranja se abrió paso corriendo hasta pararse recto cual soldado frente a Akaashi, mantenía la típica y animada sonrisa en su rostro mientras daba pequeños saltitos en su sitio, aún así sin subir antes de que Akaashi le sonriera levemente y se hiciera a un lado para abrirle paso y dejar a un emocionado Hinata encontrarse con el desastroso conductor del bus.

Así pasaron uno tras otro, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, Lev, Yaku y Kuroo, siendo Kenma el último en ser llamado.

Akaashi le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa que subiera al autobús, Kenma subió largando un suspiro.

Bokuto lo recibió sobre el volante con un caluroso saludo, Akaashi tomó su asiento de copiloto y Hinata corrió a sentarse al lado de un adormilado Kageyama. Oikawa miraba a Iwaizumi con ojos de perrito para convencerlo de sentarse juntos mientras Iwaizumi suspiraba y tomaba asiento a su lado, intentando disimular la pequeña curvatura de sus labios. En el medio de todo estaban Yaku y Lev discutiendo de nuevo por temas de altura que ya a nadie le interesaba y en la segunda fila estaba _él_.

Kuroo no apartó la mirada de Kenma desde que lo vio subir al autobús y escanearlo todo en cuestión de segundos, cuando la mirada de Kenma se encontró con la suya sintió el típico escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Kenma caminó decididamente hasta él y le dedicó una pequeña y disimulada sonrisa al tomar asiento a su lado. 

Kuroo se _**sentía**_ afortunado cada vez que lograba tener una de esas pequeñas y privadas sonrisas de Kenma, ya que usualmente aparecían cuando nadie más que él podía verlas.

Kenma recostó suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kuroo y le tendió un auricular.

"¿Quieres escuchar la playlist conmigo?" su voz sonaba suave y tímida, Kuroo reprimió una sonrisa y solo asintió tomando el auricular y colocándolo en su oreja.

**_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_ **

Kenma movió su rodilla hasta hacerla chocar conscientemente con la de Kuroo, este último largó una pequeña y tímida risa.

_**And curse at the wind, he broke his own heart and I watched** _

Los dedos de Kuroo se movieron ligeramente en su pierna, acercándose un poco _, solo un poco_ a donde descansaban los dedos de Kenma, sobre su propia rodilla.

_**As he tried to reassemble it** _

Los dedos de Kenma se movieron ligeramente, cada vez más cerca de los dedos vecinos.

_**And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget** _

La mirada de Kuroo se deslizó hasta caer sobre el rostro de Kenma que estaba casi en su totalidad cubierto con hebras doradas.

_**And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist** _

Kenma sintió la mirada ajena sobre él y recostó su mejilla sobre el hombro ajeno, mitad intentando ocultar su rostro, mitad intentando ocultar el brillo de sus ojos.

_**But darlin' you are... the only exception** _

Kuroo suspiró suavemente chocando su índice contra el de Kenma, quien instintivamente enlazó ambos, acariciando torpemente los nudillos de Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> gracias por leer! Aún no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener este fic pero trataré de no hacerlo tan largo, lo más probable es que actualice con frecuencia, nos vemosss <33


End file.
